After Tonight
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Laurent does the one thing Paul ask him not to. Slash.


**"Summer's Most Romantic or Tragic Hour Challenge"**

**Title: **After Tonight

**Primary Players: **Paul & Laurent

**Rating: **M/R

**Warning: **Adult content

**Summary: **Laurent does the one thing Paul ask him not to

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga.

**Word Count: **932

* * *

Night falls

Stars like shards of glass

I want to grab and use against you

Use to hurt you

I have yet to shift

But my chest heaves with the need to

The hatred you had removed is back

The love you had replaced it with is gone

Tie your dreads

Roll your shoulders

Stretch. Stand. _Fight_.

Morph your guilt into something useful

I lose you in the darkness

But my nose finds you

Your smell was of power and charm and strength

Now you reek of betrayal

Faster than expected you are behind me

Your arms like ink writing across my chest

Fictitious words I do not wish to hear

But still sound good

I let you graze your teeth across my neck

I let you roam your hands lower

I let myself succumb to you

For a moment

Before the cold of your skin takes me under

I turn us so that I can see you

So I can see your betrayal for myself

And even in the dark your eyes glow crimson

I push you hard and send you flying

The weight of your hit mimics thunder

Leaves fall like black rain droplets around you

But through the storm I still see red

I pick you up by your throat

And you let me

I'm stopping your heart that doesn't beat

Your heart that's incapable of love

You smile at me like you use to

Not the smile of the cocky bastard you are

But of the Laurent I use to know

And I crack

You use the distraction to pull me to you

And crash your lips to mine

My duties of tradition and heritage forgotten

In this moment I am your lover again

The feeling is nostalgic

I missed the coolness of you

The march of your fingers against my skin

And the one man salute you bring so easily

You get me hard and aching

Panting with the need of you

You rip my shorts in your haste

The finality of the night urging you forward

Your spit and two good strokes as nature's lube

And you've flipped yourself

Dark skin presses roughly into the bark of the tree

_Fuck me  
_

The reason for this night flashes in my mind

My inner wolf fights to end this

But your ass presses against me

Sending my wolf away

'Fuck me Paul!'

You shout it this time

A growl is the only warning I give

Before I'm balls deep inside you

You roar out

Maybe from the despair of the situation

Maybe from the pleasure of me ripping you

You always were a masochist

You arch your back to reach

One hand intertwines in my hair

Grip ripping hair from the root

The other hand slams my hips forward

I pound out my anger

You are sadistic

I am emotionally stunted

But somehow feelings developed between us

Paul. Paul. _Paul_.

Your throaty chant floats lazily

And lands on my groin

Sending sparks of pleasure throughout me

I pound harder to shut you up

We could have worked

Fuck tradition

I loved you and that was enough for me

All I asked was to not mock what I am

Don't mock me by flaunting what you are

I don't want to stare at red as I fuck you

And you changed for a little while

Then you show up with the smell of human still fresh

And the pack was on me

Because they know my thoughts on you

My love for a leech who kills what we are made to protect

'Fuck!'

You scream as I hit your prostate

'I'm sorry'

'I love you'

I know you're close by your sentiment

I can feel the tree beneath you moving from our force

I use my abilities to ram harder and faster

I close my eyes and try to focus

The black of your skin in the moonlight

Like water rippling from the tide

The clench of your ass around me

Bringing me closer to the only obtainable joy

You whimper my name as you come

Your body shaking with the force of it

And I press my face against your back

Because I love to feel your orgasm go through you

'Come with me'

Your voice rips my orgasm from me

I tilt my head back and howl

The last of my love I'm giving you back

My legs give out and I collapse on top of you

'I'm sorry, but I was hungry, and they were there'

You are softer post-coital

But as you explain I shake the role of solider back on

I kiss your skin and smile into your neck

It's not one of joy and you know immediately

'Laurent'

'I knew when I came' you cut me off

I kiss you

I breath you in

I touch your dreads

I relish in the coolness I will miss

I snap your neck as quickly as possible

Efficiency learned specifically for you

And your kind

For specifically this reason

I lay beside your body

Still slick with sweat

I wrap into you

And allow myself a moment

I have lived up to what I was meant to do

But as I sit on the forest floor

With the weight of this night that will forever be upon me

All I can do is cry


End file.
